1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-mold forming apparatus, an in-mold forming method and an in-mold formed article manufacturing method, and more particularly relates to an in-mold forming apparatus, an in-mold forming method and an in-mold formed article manufacturing method for forming resin parts used for portable telephones, mobile information terminal devices, note-type personal computers, household electric appliances, car parts, and so on. Also, the present invention relates to a dust collector, and more particularly to a dust collector for efficiently collecting dust.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, resin is injection molded and simultaneously a pattern or characters are transferred to the surface of a formed article using in-mold foil, and thus an in-mold formed article is manufactured (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). In-mold formed articles are widely used for portable telephones, note-type personal computers, mobile information terminal devices, household electric appliances, and car parts. Each in-mold formed article has an advantage that a high resolution image or design is transferred onto the outer surface thereof, thereby top coating is formed, and thus a firm transfer image can be formed.
FIG. 15 is a schematic view of an in-mold forming apparatus 10 for manufacturing such an in-mold formed article. The in-mold forming apparatus 10 is provided with a cavity-side block 11 fixed to the in-mold forming apparatus 10, a core-side block 12 arranged opposite to the cavity-side block 11 for moving in the left and right directions in the drawing, and a foil feeder 13 for feeding in-mold foil H. The cavity-side block 11 is provided with a cavity-side mold 11a, and the core-side block 12 is provided with a core-side mold 11b. 
The foil feeder 13 is provided with a foil sender 13a for feeding the in-mold foil H and a foil winding machine 13b for winding a base film B which is made by separating a pattern from the in-mold foil H. The in-mold foil H is positioned in the neighborhood of the cavity-side mold 11a, and the interval between the in-mold foil H and the cavity-side mold 11a when both the molds 11a and 11b are opened is about 2 to 3 mm.
The in-mold foil H is composed of an adherent layer and a deposited layer which are laminated on the base film B via a separation layer, and a pattern layer is formed inside the adherent layer.
In the in-mold forming apparatus 10 formed like this, the in-mold foil H is pinched by the cavity-side mold 11a and the core-side mold 11b, and after both the molds 11a and 11b are closed, resin is injected into a cavity formed by the cavity-side mold 11a and the core-side mold 11b. As a result, in the in-mold foil H, the separation layer is separated from the base film B, and the separation layer side is formed integrally with a formed article.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Hei 7-329112    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) 2000-108158
The in-mold forming method aforementioned causes the following problem. Namely, after the forming is made, fine foil dusts P with a length of several microns to several mm may be separated and fallen from the in-mold foil H. When the foil dust P is adhered to a formed article or the cavity-side mold 11a and core-side mold 11b, at the next forming time, the foil dust P is transferred to the formed article as a dent. Further, when the dent is not found and the foil dust P is not wiped out, there is a fear of continuous manufacture of defective articles.
Particularly, in the display unit of the sub-liquid crystal panel of a portable telephone and so on, the parts are transparent, so that the failure rate due to the dent is high, and the yield rate of some part is low such as 50% to 60%, and thereby an increase in the manufacturing cost is caused.
On the other hand, an apparatus having a simple constitution for collecting fine dust with a length of several microns to several mm fallen on the floor is desired.